


Facets

by victoriousscarf



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Kurogane couldn’t figure out how to comfort someone who refused to admit they were in pain.





	Facets

**Comfort**  
Kurogane couldn’t figure out how to comfort someone who refused to admit they were in pain.  
  
**Kiss**  
There was no way he’d ever kiss the damn mage.  
  
**Soft**  
Fai’s coat ended up being fluffy and soft and Kurogane found himself unable to think of anything that annoyed him more.  
  
**Pain**  
It proved impossible for Kurogane to figure out when Fai was in pain.  
  
**Potatoes**  
Of all the foods Fai forced him to try he liked Potatoes the least.  
  
**Rain**  
It’s been raining when they met and the moment would forever be stuck in his mind-- that one moment when Fai wasn’t smiling.  
  
**Chocolate**  
Chocolate meant Fai and his damnable not-whistles--- thus, chocolate ended up being the food he liked the most---despite the sweetness of it.  
  
**Happiness**  
For Fai, happiness meant not going home and not being abandoned.  
  
**Telephone**  
Give a Fai a telephone and he won’t stop calling Kurogane on it.  
  
**Ears**  
Fai had excellent hearing but Kurogane’s sneaking skills where better.  
  
**Name**  
Their names sounded strange on the other’s tongue.  
  
**Sensual**  
The way Fai moved when he wasn’t dashing around like a fool had Kurogane starring every time.  
  
**Death**  
For a while he thought Fai was gone and the only thing he could think was that he was going to kill that bastard who’d done it if it look him forever and then he found out Fai still lived and no he wasn’t relieved by that.  
  
**Sex**  
They must have been drunk.  
  
**Touch**  
Fai fell into the group of people who constantly needed touching as if the reassure and it drove Kurogane crazy.  
  
**Weakness**  
Realizing that Fai was, in fact, strong to go on and not give up made Kurogane realize he was very very weak and may never be the best-- and he was fine with that.  
  
**Tears**  
Neither wanted to cry.  
  
**Speed**  
While Fai could move quickly so could Kurogane though he never seemed able to catch the other.  
  
**Wind**  
When the wind blew Fai’s hair all over his face Kurogane thought he was beautiful.  
  
**Freedom**  
Freedom, Fai decided, was the choice to stay or run.  
  
**Life**  
It was hard to imagine spending your life with someone when they’d given up on theirs  
.  
**Jealousy**  
Any time Fai flirted with anyone Kurogane wanted to slam that person against a wall and tell them Fai was _his_ so back off.  
  
**Hand**  
Kurogane was surprise at how gentle Fai’s hands where when Fai cleaned his wound for him.  
  
**Fast**  
Fai could talk faster than anyone else the ninja ever met.  
  
**Devotion**  
Paying the price no matter what it might be to save his life.  
  
**Forever**  
Even before they knew it they’d been bound together and there was no way they’d get out of it.  
  
**Blood**  
For the first time the sight of blood made Kurogane sick because it was Fai’s blood and there was too much of it.  
  
**Sickness**  
Kurogane wondered if Fai really was sick, as he was the oddest person the ninja had ever met.  
  
**Melody**  
Though he’d never admit it, Kurogane almost liked the way Fai’s voice would rise and fall, especially when drunk.  
  
**Star**  
The stars were out as the two walked down the narrow street closer than they should have.  
  
**Home**  
Home meant no more Fai and suddenly he didn’t want to go home anymore.  
  
**Confusion**  
Fai couldn’t understand why Kurogane was so dead set on protecting him and in the end it bothered him that the ninja wouldn’t give up already.  
  
**Fear**  
Fai found himself afraid the other would leave and he’d be alone _again._  
  
**Lightning/ Thunder**  
Neither were scared of storms yet they told the other they were just so they’d hold them.  
  
**Bonds**  
“You can’t get rid of me now,” Kurogane deadpanned and Fai had to close his eye.  
  
**Market**  
Fai loved bustling places too much, Kurogane settled on one day after fending off several would be gropers.  
  
**Technology**  
There was no way Kurogane would ever let Fai near any machinery in the newest world as the magician would probably break it and then smile that insane smile.  
  
**Gift**  
The day Kurogane went out of his way to get something for Fai would always be one of his happiest memories of the journey that would soon end.  
  
**Smile**  
Fai was smiling again and Kurogane wanted to punch him.  
  
**Innocence**  
Thinking too much lead to complications, but Kurogane couldn’t help but wonder at who Fai might’ve been without Ashura.  
  
**Completion**  
They _fit_ together, that was all.  
  
**Clouds**  
Fai was the type to name clouds and Kurogane found himself playing the game to keep the magician happy.  
  
**Sky**  
Fai’s eyes were the color of the sky.  
  
**Heaven**  
Fai looked like an angel that’d fallen.  
  
**Hell**  
Kurogane looked like a devil rose from the depths.  
  
**Sun**  
Fai’s hair shone like the sun.  
  
**Moon**  
Fai never asked about the moon on Kurogane’s forehead as if he did Kurogane would feel Fai should answer some of his questions.  
  
**Waves**  
The ocean was lovely, Fai thought as Kurogane dragged him out of the waves they’d fallen into.  
  
**Hair**  
The ninja fingered the blond hair and wondered why Fai let it grow so long and hated that he knew the answer--- the other was hiding again.  
  
**Supernova**  
One of these days it’d become too much and they’d explode and all they could do was hope the impending explosion wouldn’t destroy them both.


End file.
